1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus and a projector.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a projector uses a light source apparatus that is the combination of a solid-state light source that emits excitation light and a phosphor that absorbs the excitation light and converts the excitation light into light that belongs to a predetermined wavelength band. If dust adheres to the phosphor or an optical system that guides the light to the phosphor, the dust absorbs and scatters the light, possibly resulting in a decrease in light use efficiency.
To prevent the adhesion of dust, there is a known light source apparatus in which the phosphor and the optical system are accommodated in a casing that forms a hermetic space and part of a motor that rotates the phosphor protrudes out of the casing (see JP-A-2015-94860, for example).
In the light source apparatus described above, however, since the phosphor is disposed in the hermetic space, an increase in the temperature in the casing also increases the temperature of the phosphor itself. If the temperature of the phosphor increases, the fluorescence conversion efficiency undesirably decreases, resulting in a problem of a decrease in brightness of a displayed image.
Further, since part of the motor protrudes out of the casing, it is difficult to hold the motor having a structure in which the outer shape of the motor rotates in a state in which the motor is hermetically accommodated in the casing, possibly resulting in a decrease in light use efficiency when dust adheres to the phosphor or the optical system.